Hinata's Special Summons
by KirbySuperStarNinja
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, was disowned at the age of seven and quickly ran away to avoid the Caged bird seal and to become a stronger Kunoichi. On the way to the hokage's, she encounters a strange creature called Zorua who will give her a special power. Watch as Hinata and Zorua master the power and save Konaha from a terrible fate. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga, age 7 was training with her sister and once again had lost to her. Hinata's father looked down at her in disappointment. Hiashi walked away leaving the daughters, got ready for a meeting with the elders. After leaving, Hinata got up and sighed. She had lost again to her sister and her father once again called her a lousy heiress and a failure. Hanabi just stood their looking at her onee – chan and felt bad. already knowing that Hinata want to hit her sister. Hinata decided to follow her father listen at what her father was talking about in the meeting.

"Hinata is disgrace to the Hyuga clan! Hinata immediately recognize that voice being her father's. "Agreed, Hinata will be placed with the caged bird seal and will disowned. Hanabi will earn the title as heiress." replied a elder. The elders nodded and then and left. Hinata panicked and quickly left to pack her things and to run away.

Hinata packed up everything she had, books, clothes, money with a total 10'000 yen. Finally a photo album. Pictures of her and her mother, her and Hanabi and her and her father when he had a smile. A small tear escaped Hinata but quickly shook it off. Hinata would prove to the clan that she was a strong yet pure kunoichi. Hinata quickly left for the gate of the hyuga estate when her little sister ran up to stop her. "Onee – chan! Why are you running away?" Hinata replied in a calm voice without even stuttering, " Sis, I was just disowned and I'm running away to avoid getting the caged bird mark. If I were to show signs of strength, then you would be placed with the seal. The only option is making you the heiress and me running away from the hyuga's. Hanabi was taking all this info but then was knocked out. Hanabi remembered Hinata's words as they burned into her mind. "You will always be my sister no matter what."

* * *

><p>Hinata had gone to report to the Hokage but was interrupted by a little black creature was being harmed by huge dogs. it was a very strange creature. It was around a foot tall, had a snout, two red circles around its oval blue eyes. It had black fur, a bundle of fur around the neck making it look like a scarf, a tuff of red fur on the top of the head, two ears that looked like fox ears, four red paws and a bushy tail.<p>

Hinata buster up a ton of courage to protect the poor creature from the dogs, waiting for the attack. Opening a eye, she was surprised to see only that the dogs just sat their, nodding? Suddenly a voice was heard. _"Great, you passed the test!"_ Hinata was confused, where had that voice come from? The strange creature kept shaking, so Hinata let go of the creature to find out the creature was using telepathy. _"I'm Zorua, a Pokemon!" _Hinata was confused and replied. " What's a Pokemon and what test?" Zorua replied _"Pokemon are creatures that are like summons's but in a way, very different. you see, there normal animals and they have their own clan, you can summon multiple of the same thing. There Pokemon and there are over 600 clans! Some special Pokemon can evolve. They eventually get to a certain level or get a certain item, they transform into a new Pokemon, same clan yet different Pokemon. So, you can some any evolution in the clan multiple times. get it?" _It was a lot to take in but Hinata managed. _" Now, the test thing. You see, there also legendaries. You will get the ability to summon any kind of Pokemon and clan soon. The thing is their loyalty, Generally the Pokemon are very loyal, the legendaries will give you test to prove if your worthy enough. You passed my test of courage, but since your young, I gave you a easy test, soon there will be harder and harder test too. Legendaries are EXTREMLLY powerful. So am I since I'm a legendary but since I'm one of the younger ones, I'm your first partner. Remember though, you can't summon more than one legendary and if your Pokemon is about to die, they will automatically de summon. Any questions?" _

Hinata thought about it and replied with a yes. Zorua smiled and took out a tablet. _"Remember we Pokemon will risk our lives to save you, us Pokemon have heard your request for power and we will train you and make you stronger physically, emotionally and mentally! Put your handprint on this tablet and you will be trained by us Pokemon. You will become a strong wise and loving Kunoichi. _Hinata did as told and the tablet flashed and then a strange picture appeared. A dream bubble. Zorua explained about the tablet. _" You see, each legendary had there own symbol, I don't remember who's picture this is. My symbol is a mask. Reason is because I have __Amazing__ illusions abilities. I can literally turn into anything, and read each others minds too. My mom is also a legendary and she is known as the Mirage Master. Anyway, I'll ask the Hokage for a apartment with you and ask to go into the academy. I'm going into the academy like you to train you too." _Hinata looked at Zorua's tiny form. "Um, Zorua, you obviously stand out, how are you going to blend in with a crowd of kids?" Zorua smiled before warping into human form. "Now I can talk normally instead of telepathy, but I can still communicate with you if you want." Zorua was female and was dressed like her real form. She had Creamy milk skin, her blue eyes and two red marks above her eyes, long black hair that reached a little lower than her shoulder with red dye strips. She had a black thick scarf around her neck and wore red gloves and red combat boots with a black jacket and black cargo pants. Zorua still had sharp nails and fangs but could show them anytime. "Did it surprise you that I was a girl?" Hinata nodded before leaving with Zorua to find the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Zorua had quickly covered Hinata and herself by invisibility. " Anyway Hinata, I already know everything about you, I wasn't kidding about the reading each others mind thing." Hinata blushed a little about this but reminded herself that Zorua is a girl. Hinata was actually very surprised that Zorua was girl. Zorua giggled and continued. " Well, I know your dream, becoming a respected kunoichi. Hobbies are gardening, cooking, training. Likes, flowers cinnamon buns, animals and your sister Hanabi. Dislikes are arrogant people, people who judge others before knowing them, the elders of the hyuga and traitors. Finally your secret crush Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata eeped at this and blushed tomato red. Zorua kept in mind that Hinata needs to overcome her blushing and stuttering habit. " Well, my likes are pranks, animals, pastries, ramen, legendaries and my parents. My Hobbies are doing pranks, eating sweets and ramen, gardening, playing and gardening. My dislikes are Arrogant jerks, stuck up pricks who think there better than anyone, people who judge others before knowing them, being left alone and animal abusers. My dream is to become a stronger legendary and help my friends achieve there goals. No crush." By the time they finished talking, they were in the Hokage's tower.<p>

* * *

><p>Not a single person detected there chakra, not even the anbu members. Hinata was slightly surprised that no one even noticed. When they entered, the Hokage was talking to four jounin but they still haven't sensed the two girls. Finally, Zorua revealed herself at the entrance of the door, the Hokage noticed the two and was shocked to find two girls in his office without even noticing them. " Well, if it isn't Hinata, who's your friend over there?" The four jounin looked at the kids and wondered how they got here. The masked jounin quickly asked, "How did you two get in here without us detecting you?" Zorua just glanced at him before saying, "The Hokage asked first, wait your turn." Zorua then looked back at the Hokage. "My name is Zorua, no last name. I'd like to go to the academy with Hinata. She told me she got disowned, so I thought maybe living together would be best since I'm going to train her." The Hokage just stood there looking at Zorua, then Zorua explained the whole Pokemon and legendary thing<strong>(AN Too lazy to write everything down, sorry)**. The Hokage just looked at the girl thinking about it. Zorua just look at the four wide eyed jounin. _"Hmm, a Cyclops, a genjutsu master, a smoker and a creepy guy with a bowl cut and giant eyebrows… weird."_ Zorua thought the only way of convincing the Hokage is by transforming, so in a flash of light, Zorua turned into her real form. Everyone in the room jaw's dropped except for Hinata who just giggled at the reaction. Zorua then asked again turning back into her human form. The Hokage looked at her once again before nodding. Zorua pumped her fist in the air and yelled " Huzzah!" Everyone in the room sweat dropped. The Hokage introduced Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi(son) and Might Guy. Zorua bowed to the four, then quickly asked the Hokage if she could buy a house. The Hokage looked at the two, "Well, I can get you two a apartment for free." Zorua grinned a grin much like Naruto's and replied, "Thanks Hokage – sama! Alright Hinata lets go!" Zorua took the address and new keys and ran with her to their new home. The four jounin thought about that new kid and about that interesting little girl and smiled at her happy attitude and how she could affect this village. little did they know, a lot.

**A/N Hello, this is my story and this has some stuff to do with Pokemon ****so, yeah. The pairings are NaruHina and maybe some more, review the story and give me suggestions. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi! second chapter is here. Please review for some suggestions and the pairings. Main one is Naruto and Hinata. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.**

Hinata and Zorua stared in awe of the large apartment and quickly noticed that there were everything they needed in the house. A large plasma TV, dressers, mirrors, chairs, tables, couches, cutlery, kitchen utensils, desks, a stereo, a fridge containing all kinds of food, a bathroom, a balcony, a bed, a bookshelf, some kunai, shuriken and some scrolls. They noticed that there were some guest rooms too. Zorua broke the silence, "Do you want to paint your room?" Hinata back at Zorua and thought about it and mumbled "yes.". Zorua smiled and ran of to find some of the paint colours wanted leaving Hinata to think about what happened in two hours.

Zorua wondered through the village smiling at the villagers, giving them a wave and a hello. Zorua secretly hoped that her secret wouldn't be revealed by the Hokage.

Flashback

"Hokage-sama. Please don't tell anyone of this secret, not you four either." Zorua pointed at the four jounin. The four jounin and the Hokage nodded and Zorua smiled before asking another request. " Can I actually get a private training area? I need to train Hinata somewhere, I'll even pay!" Zorua took out a scroll, did a couple of seals, the kanji for money and a ton of bills appeared on the Hokages's desk. The Hokage's jaw fell down but counted all the money to find that all of this was exactly enough for a private training ground. The Hokage grunted before replying yes.

End of Flashback

Zorua bought the needed paints before heading out. Zorua thoughts were interrupted with the cries of pain and a bunch of civilians grunting and yelling, "Kill the Demon Brat!"

Zorua immediately turn the source to find a kid with whisker marks being beating up. Zorua yelled in a loud demanding voice, "HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" All the civilians were taken back at her killing intent. Zorua immediately ran to the boy's side. "Are you okay?" The boy just replied meekly, " Y-yeah." before passing out. Zorua read the civilians thoughts to find them angry at the Kyuubi. Zorua just gave the civilians a killing intent so strong the people were falling to their knees or fainting after they watch as Zorua bared her fangs and claws yelling "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Zorua was mad that those stupid villagers thought he was a demon when he was just its host. Zorua gave the civilians one last scowl before picking up the unconscious jinchuriki and bringing him to the Hokage.

* * *

><p>The villagers all hated the boy so Zorua ran to the Hokage invisible. Zorua busted into the office, "Hokage-sama! you've got to hel- wait, what are you doing?" The Hokage was currently stuffing his face in a Icha Icha Paradise and was giggling like a perverted high school girl and had a nose bleed. Zorua just sweat dropped and explained what happened shaking the Hokage out of is trance. The Hokage sighed at the behaviour of the villager but was surprised Zorua knew about the Kyuubi. Zorua watched as Naruto was quickly healing from Kyuubi's chakra but was still unconscious.<p>

Zorua looked at the Hokage, then Naruto, then at the Hokage asking for something that no one in the village would do, "Can Naruto-kun stay with us?" The Hokage thought it over, _"He was just kicked out of the orphanage and he did ask for a apartment…" _Finally the Hokage made his decision, "Yes." Zorua happily bowed and thanked him. Zorua picked up the unconscious boy and went to drop him off at the apartment.

* * *

><p>Zorua first tested out the telepathy line. <strong>(AN Zorua is ****underlined** **Hinata will start with " )**

_"Hey Hinata, what's up?"_ Hinata realized it was a telepathy, so she quickly responded. _"Nothing really, got the paint?" __"Sorry, I left the paints in a alley because, I was saving Naruto-kun, he got beat up. Oh, I'm at the door, could you watch Naruto while I'm getting more paint? Naruto's knocked out and is going to be living with us. Cool huh. Could you watch him for now? I need to get some more paint. I guess Naruto likes orange…"_ Hinata blushed a crimson red and "eeped!" at the thought of living with Naruto. Zorua opened the door and placed Naruto on the couch and quickly ran back to get the paint cans and buy a orange can of paint for Naruto.

Naruto woke up to see he wasn't in the alley but in a neat and tidy apartment. Naruto looked around to find the girl that had saved his life and the shy girl in his class, _"Her name was… Hinata I think."_ Zorua just sighed before talking. "Hi Naruto-kun, I'm Zorua and this is Hinata-chan. I talked to the Hokage and you now live here. Feel free to look around." Zorua smiled at the shocked expression of Naruto before it turned into joy. Naruto then hugged Hinata and Zorua before shouting out a loud Thank you. Zorua showed Naruto, Hinata's room. It painted a lavender colour with different flowers, things she liked and in big bubbly letters read "Hinata". It had a dresser, a TV, a round bed with purple covers, a window with purple drapes, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, a closet, a blue carpet, a stereo and a bunch of stuffed animals.

Naruto looked at the cool bedroom before looking at Zorua's room. Zorua painted her room sky blue and added a lime green carpet for grass. It had white fluffy clouds, a bunch of multi coloured flowers, a lake in the background, glow in the dark stars for night time and a cave. Zorua had a closet, a dresser, a secret compartment, a honey comb shaped shelf for scrolls and weapons, a TV, a oval bed with black and red pillows and blankets, a bunch of stuffed animals and plushies, a lamp, a small table with chairs and a bunch of ideas for pranks. Hinata's room still hadn't been painted yet.

Zorua figured if Naruto was staying with them, he might as well learn the truth about the Pokemon thing. So far, Naruto was overjoyed. He finally had a home! A FREAKIN' HOME! Not some back alley or garbage can, a home!. " Um, Naruto?" Naruto turned to find Zorua and Hinata. "Thanks for letting me stay here guys! What's up?"

Explaining…..

Naruto was still processing the information for 20 seconds until he understood. Zorua turned back into human form and spoke up. "Naruto, let's paint your room now." They walked in before Zorua spoke up again, "Pokemon won't only help you in combat but in everyday lives too. For example, think about what you need right now. Hinata thought about needing Naruto's room painted and sure enough, a poof of smoke was made and a Smeargle appeared. "You see, Smeargles love to paint, so just tell them what to paint and they'll paint it for you. Whatever you need in a situation, a Pokemon will come to help you." Hinata understood and Naruto just stared in awe. Naruto told the Smeargle his "Best room in the whole wide world plan". Smeargle nodded and started painting with its tail.

30 minutes later…

Naruto around the house and his room. His room was painted orange with ramen bowls all over the place and in white capital letters, it read "Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage!". It had a rectangular bed, a place to store weapons and scrolls, a stereo, a window, a orange carpet, a lamp and some plushies. Zorua and Hinata just giggled at the happy expression of Naruto who was literally jumping off the walls in excitement.

Zorua got Naruto and Hinata to sit on the couch to explain a couple of things. "Okay Naruto-kun, first off is, why do you like Sakura so much?" Hinata froze for a answer and Naruto knew Zorua could read minds but, wanted a answer for Hinata. "Well, she's pretty, smart, strong and, umm…" but Naruto couldn't think of anything else. Zorua just shook her head and just sighed. "I've heard about this Sakura, let me tell you what I think she is.** (A/N sorry Sakura fans! Sakura only gets better in Shippuden!)** She's a loudmouth, obsessive fangirl, always bad mouths people, is short tempered and is always beats you up!" Naruto knew every thing Zorua said was true and was disappointed. "Naruto-kun, someone _does_ love you." Naruto eagerly wanted to know who loved him.

"_Hinata-chan, I want you to confess. You really do love him and he's going to be living with us. It'll over come your blushing habit, your stuttering habit and your fainting habit."_ Hinata decided if she was going to confess her love to Naruto, now would be best time. "Ano, Naruto-kun." Naruto just looked at the shy classmate. "N-naruto-kun, I l-love you." Naruto just stood there shocked. "What do you mean Hinata-chan? Why do love the dead last?" Hinata didn't even blush at the "chan" thing, normally she would be blushing like mad. "Naruto-kun, your not a dead last. Don't listen to the others!" Hinata was starting to raise her voice. "I love you. your funny, brave and encouraging. Whenever I see you, I feel encouraged because you never give up! You give me all my encouragement! I want to help you become Hokage! I believe in you, I know you'll become a Amazing Hokage!" Hinata panted heavily watching the shocked Naruto. "You, really mean that?" Naruto's voice was starting to crack and was on the verge of tears. Hinata just smiled as she started to cry a little. "Yes, for the love of Kami-sama, I love you Naruto-kun. I-" Hinata never got to finish that sentence because Naruto had given her a huge hug. "Thanks' Hinata-chan, you were shy and weird, but I never met the real you. I never really knew your feelings towards me and how you really are."

Zorua just grinned at the new couple._ "Mental Note: follow the couple to see how there doing."_ Naruto and Hinata were currently better and were now a couple because, they now understood each other. Zorua spoke up after the long romantic scene. "Ahem. Anyway, next is Hinata. The Hokage said that your now officially disowned but, the bright side is that you won't get the caged bird seal!" Hinata was a little disappointed, but was happy that she didn't get the caged bird seal and that she had a home. Naruto was just confused. _"What's a caged bird seal, dattebyo?"_ Zorua just looked at the confused Naruto. " You see, in the Hyuga clan_, _there is the main side and the branch side. The main side are the better ones and the branch side are the servants and are placed with the caged bird seal. When activated it feels like your mind is exploding when used. Hinata-chan was the heir to the Hyuga's but was disowned. She luckily won't be placed with the mark. The Hyuga's have a bloodline called the Byakyugan. It gives you the ability to see 360 degrees." Naruto was mad that they disowned Hinata. "Those jerks! I hate them already for disowning Hinata-chan Dattebyo!" Hinata smiled a little at the enthusiasm of her new friend but, completely agreed.

Zorua just sighed again. 'I agree completely." Suddenly the mood became serious. "Naruto, what day is your birthday?" Naruto looked a little confused before answering, "October 10th." Zorua then continued. "Naruto-kun, that's the day the Kyubi attacked the village right? Why do you think the villagers hate you so much and call you Demon Brat?" Naruto took a while but was shocked with the answer. "Naruto, the Kyubi is sealed in you." Naruto and Hinata froze before Naruto started to talk again. "You mean, I'm a demon?" Zorua just shook her head. "No Naruto, its in you. That doesn't make you any different. Hinata still loves you and your actually giving Konoha a favour by holding it. The stupid civilians your just the Kyuubi in human form." Naruto still was getting teary eyed again. "You mean, you guys don't hate me?" Zorua nodded and gave a foxy smile and Hinata just smiled and nodded too. Naruto just gave the two a hug. "Thank you for helping me." Zorua just replied, "We're friends now! Friends stick together. That's my Nindo way!" Naruto just smiled at the two and was kissed on the cheek by Hinata who replied," I'll always love you, the Kyuubi won't make you any different. Its not your fault of what the Kyuubi did."

After some hugging, they decided to go shop for some new clothes but Zorua had to disguise Naruto. At the store, Naruto now wore black pants, navy blue sandals, a black and orange jacket with a red swirl on the back, a hidden armour on his chest and fingerless gloves. Hinata now wore black contacts to hide her Byakyugan and decided that she would grow her hair long later. Hinata now had fingerless gloves, blue wristbands, fishnet t-shirt under a lavender tank top, navy blue khakis and purple combat boots. Zorua's outfit didn't change much, she just wore red sandals, red fingerless gloves, a small armour for her chest and got some weapon pouches for the other two. They bought some normal clothes and left to get home.

* * *

><p>By the time they get home. They cleanup the entire house, packing away their things and get ready for dinner. "Why don't we just get take out for now?" Zorua asked. The other two nodded heading towards Ichiraku's. By the time they got there, the three were starving so they quickly ordered. "Hey old man!" Teuchi turned around to find Naruto and two mystery girls. "Hey there Naruto! Who are your two friends over there? Hello there I'm Teuchi and my daughter Ayame is in the back" Zorua spoke up, "Hello, Teuchi-san. My name is Zorua and this is Hinata-chan. I'd like a large chicken ramen please." Hinata spoke up this time, "I'd like a m-medium vegetable ramen please." Hinata had to admit, she still needed more confidence. Naruto just shouted, "ONE LARGE MISO RAMEN DATTEBYO!". Ayame started to yell back, "Naruto! don't be so loud to your girlfriends!" Naruto and Hinata blushed a little before Zorua giggled, "I'm not his girlfriend but Hinata-chan is." This caused the other two to blush again. Teuchi and Ayame got a idea and decided to play matchmaker. Teuchi arrived with their ramen. They did a quick choir of "Itadakimasu" and began to eat when Naruto realized that he didn't have a bowl. "Sorry Naruto, we're all out of Miso Ramen." Naruto looked disappointed. He didn't realized that the Teuchi and Ayame were actually lying. Zorua brought up something. "Why don't you and Hinata-chan share?" Hinata was confused by the aura but shrugged off the suspicion. Naruto and Hinata happily shared a bowl blushing until they slurped the same noodle and they kissed. Everyone in the room beside the couple giggled at the two lovebirds flustered faces. "Hey old man! That's not cool!" Naruto yelled blushing hard, everyone just started to laugh. Hinata was blushing insanely that even a Tomato would be green in envy. <em>"M-my first kiss was Naruto-kun!"<em> Hinata fainted and Zorua sighed that Hinata still needed more self confident. After paying and picking up the fainted Hinata, the walk home was awkward but ended up pretty well.

Zorua decided to talk to Naruto again. "Naruto, from now on, we are friends, you can trust us!" Naruto smiled at his new friends and avoided as many glares from the villagers. At home, the three went to bed thinking of what had happen in such short time. This was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up, he was in a house. Naruto remembered what happened yesterday and happily got ready to meet his new friends. In the hallway, Naruto smelled something delicious. Zorua was preparing food with Hinata and made three servings of club sandwiches for lunch and prepared some eggs and sausages with a cup of orange juice. Everyone gathered around to eat while Naruto was amazed, with never tasting anything else than spoiled milk and ramen. "Alright! This food is awesome! Thanks Zorua-chan! Thanks Hinata-chan! The girls smiled at this comment. Hinata was still getting over the pressure from the Hyuga clan and the shyness with Naruto but Hinata walked up to peck Naruto on the cheek, "I love you." Naruto and Hinata decided to become a mini couple by pecking each other and sharing lunches for now. Naruto happily kissed her back before Zorua "ahem" them, making them blush again. "Remember guys, love can't affect training to much okay?" The two nodded before getting ready for school.<p>

The academy was buzzing about the new student and about Hinata's and Naruto's weird new look. Sasuke was shrugging off Naruto and Hinata's looks, hoping that the new student was a challenge and wouldn't turn into fan, the fangirls would leave him alone and that he could kill Itachi. Zorua despised people like Sasuke so she chose just to stick to Naruto and Hinata. Iruka Umino walked in and used "Giant head no jutsu" to quiet down the kids. "*ahem* Today we have a new student. Introduce yourself." Zorua stood up spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Hi, my name is Zorua Mirage. **(A/N That's Zorua's fake last name)** I like my best friends, Naruto and Hinata, drawing, singing, sweets, ramen, pranks, animals and gardens. My dislikes are Arrogant jerks, stuck up pricks, people who judge others before knowing them and animal abusers. My hobbies are training, eating, and pranking. My dream is to become stronger and help my friends achieve their goals." Everyone smiled at the new girl before she sat down.

Class was so far good, until it was taijutsu training. "Okay class, first round can be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zorua. Let's see how good you are." Sasuke just smirked at the new student watching her getting annoyed by the fangirls.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!"

"YOUR SO HOT!"

"MARRY ME!"

"BEAT THAT SLUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone stared at the agitated girl as she yelled back at the fangirls who were taken back at her anger. "Hey newbie, just give up to a Uchi-" Sasuke was punch in the stomach, slapped in the face and then given a sky uppercut in the chin for a KO. The boys and Hinata were amazed that she beat Sasuke like that without even taking a scratch, while the girls were screaming in agony. Some were even melting and burning as their pathetic ideals were annihilated. "SASUKE-KUN! IRUKA-SENSEI,THAT STUPID GIRL CHEATED!" Iruka was always amazed as the new kid beat up the best student in class. "I'm sorry girls, it was perfectly fair." Zorua got an idea for a traumatizing joke for the Uchiha that would scare him for life and now was perfect. "Uh oh. Sasuke's not breathing. Hey girls, maybe you can try mouth to mouth to him." At that moment, all the girls were fighting for Sasuke's first kiss and such. Everyone started laughing as girls beat each other up, moving poor Sasuke's body all over the place and kissing him all over his face wanting to smother him for their first kiss.

Sasuke eventually woke up annoyed at all the girls staring and wanting to rape him. Zorua high five Naruto and Hinata on that stunt which made Sasuke grunt and shudder.

By lunch time, the three just ate in silence under the tree until a wild looking boy came up to Zorua. "Hey! Name's Kiba Inuzuka. Awesome joke with Sasuke-teme. The look on the Uchiha was priceless! Hahaha! This is my pup Akamaru." Akamaru just barked in approval. Zorua smiled and started petting the little puppy. "Thanks, Kiba. Akamaru's cute." Kiba just grinned before three more boys came. A strange looking boy spoke first. "Hello, I am Shino Aburame… that is all." Everyone just sweat dropped before a lazy pineapple haired boy spoke. "Meh, name's Shikamaru Nara." Finally, a chubby boy spoke. "*munch* Chouji Akimichi."

Zorua had a nice chat with the new kids until two girls appeared, one blond and one pink haired girl. Naruto didn't really care about asking Sakura out this time because of her nasty attitude to him and how she would beat him up just to ask for date. Also he was dating Hinata. _"Dating? Where did that come?"_ This surprised Sakura but she smiled thinking. _"Now the BAKA will leave me alone! CHA!" __**"Sasuke-kun is forever yours, CHA!" **_Inner Sakura cheered. The blond and the pink haired girl just smirked at Zorua before the screeching blond spoke up. "My names Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke-kun is mine!" The pink haired girl spoke. "My names Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke-kun MINE Ino-pig!"

"No MINE Billboard Brow!"

"No MINE Ino-pig!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"  
>"SLUT!"<br>"WHORE!"

"Guys!" The girls turned around to Zorua who was mentally adding "Fangirls" to her dislike list. "You can have Sasuke." The girls were happy at Zorua's remark and that they had less competition and hoped that Sasuke would eventually fall in love with them and then had perverted thoughts that do not belong in this story. They both held their noses high in the sky before walking off.

The day was quite interesting, apparently Sasuke was interested in Zorua. _"What the hell? How did she beat me so fast? I better confront her."_ Zorua sneezed. _"Hm, someone's thinking about me. Oh, the Uchiha." _Zorua answered the questions Iruka asked.

"Where is the hidden village of Leaves, Zorua?"

"The Fire Country."

"Correct. Where is the hidden village of Sand, Zorua?"

"The Wind Country."

"Correct. Where is the hidden village of Rocks, Zorua?"

"The Earth Country."

"Correct. Where is the hidden village of Mist, Zorua?"

"The Water Country."

"Correct. Where is the hidden village of Clouds, Zorua?"

"The Lighting Country."

"Correct! Wow, last question. Where is the village of Stars, Zorua?"

"Umm, I don't think that village exists anymore but it used to be in the Fire Country right?"

Iruka was amazed how educated the new student was and smiled. School went fast and then the bell rang. All the student walked out, some wanting to visit their parents, some running to play in the field. Some (aka. Emo King) went to train hard, mourn about life and well, be emo. Some certain females went to swoon and fawn over the emo king and treat him like royalty like the emo king he is. Three individuals were walking down to train until the emo king came to stop them.

* * *

><p>"Hn, hey kid!"<p>

Zorua turned around to find emo kin- I mean Sasuke behind her. "My name is Zorua you know. What the hell do you want Uchiha-san?" Zorua growled. Sasuke was taken back by her anger. _"Geez, shouldn't a girl love the awesome power of a Uchiha?" _Sasuke kept his usual poker face and replied. "How did you beat a Uchiha in fighting? How did you get so strong? Where did you learn that move." That question can be answered by a flashback.

Flashback

"Do any of you know a jutsu." Three hands shot up. Sasuke's Zorua's and surprisingly Shikamaru's. Shikamaru went first. "Troublesome, **Shadow Possession justsu**." Shadows appeared beneath Shikamaru's feet and grabbed Iruka. "Shadow possession complete. Iruka smiled and looked at Sasuke. "**Phoenix flower jutsu!" **Sasuke blew into his hands and three small bird like creatures appeared destroying the three logs. Sasuke smirked like the arrogant jerk he is and this made all the fangirls swoon over him. Now it was Zorua's turn. Zorua took a deep breath before holding her hands out. No one understood before a small purple dot appeared. Some of the kids beside Naruto and Hinata were laughing at the tiny dot that was the size of a pin until the ball got bigger and bigger. The class was sensing power, a TON of power from the dot which was now the size of a giant urn. Zorua spoke the name of the move, **"Shadow Ball!" **The giant ball flew out of Zorua's hands like a canon and zoomed right at the forest and exploded. Everyone's jaws fell to the ground the saw the forest looked pretty annihilated. Everyone stared at Zorua. "Heh, heh. Um, oops?"

End of Flashback

Zorua was pretty upset about unleashing a move like that. Anbu were rushing over thinking that they were under attack. It was **very** hard to explain. Zorua stared at the Uchiha . " It's a move I made. Deal with it. You may not realize this gaki but while you become strong because you're the last Uchiha Survivor, getting praised by the village. I worked my butt off to perfected that move. Naruto is apparently the dead last orphan but he is strong. Hinata is the shyest person in this class but is strong. I'll train these two to become the Greastest Shinobi Konoha has ever seen. So stop acting like the pathetic, bratty sissy you are!" With that, Zorua stormed off leaving a confused and angered Sasuke along with a surprised Hinata and Naruto who ran after Zorua.

Zorua was at home and looked pissed off at the Uchiha. "Stupid Bastard. Stuck up Prick. I hate that bastard." Apparently Naruto and Hinata were in the apartment staring at Zorua. "Listen, sorry I ran out like that. I am serious about training you guys to become strong though." gaining a surprised look at Naruto. " I thought you were only going to train Hinata-chan?" Zorua shook her head. "True, but I'll train you as well. Is that a problem?" Naruto quickly shook his head. "Good, I'll train Hinata-chan with some summon training and Elemental training and train you Naruto-kun with the Kyuubi and Elemental training." Naruto was shocked that he could use the Kyuubi but also excited. "Yatta! Let's go Dattebyo!"

The three ran out to their private training field. Zorua thought one thing in her mind. _"Minata-sama. Kushina-sama. Hinako-sama. I promise I won't let you down!" _From that point, the adventure begins.

**A/N How was that? Did you like it? Don't blame me. I'm not good at sappy romance stuff even as a girl. Please review and write your ****opinion on which pairing I should use! **

**SasuSaku**

**SasuIno**

**ShikaIno**

**KibaIno**

**LeeSaku**

**NejiTen**

**ChoIno**

**Or whatever pairing you can think of. NaruHina is already decided. Write a review and keep reading. Bye!**


	3. Authors Note

A/N Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter, I'm not sure how many people read this anyway. I'm having some difficulty typing out the story since it's been hidden when my dad stored away our old computer monitor. So I promise you guys a new chapter by the end of the week! I haven't posted anything in year! So, I'm going to work super hard! Also, I had my birthday! Remember to keep sending me ideas for couples. No OC. I decided that Hinata can summon all the Pokémon except legendries, but depending on the strength of the Pokémon, it stays on earth. For example, Pikachu equals 4 days on earth. Garchomp equals 1 minute or 30 seconds. Hinata will then get extremely exhausted and faint. So she trains to so her Pokémon can stay on earth longer. Oh yeah, there will be some slight Sakura bashing but no Sasuke or Ino bashing. Ino is no longer a fangirl. Bye!


End file.
